As autonomous delivery hardware, such as flying delivery drones, becomes more prevalent, the focus of innovation has generally been on the autonomous delivery hardware itself and guidance algorithms for directing autonomous delivery vehicles to intended destinations. Specifically, the autonomous delivery industry has, to date, focused on innovating locomotion mechanisms, power generation and storage devices, lift capacity of the delivery hardware, travel range of the delivery hardware, guidance and obstacle avoidance algorithms, and/or the like.
However, efficient item delivery requires a consideration of other aspects beyond hardware and navigation concerns. For example, selecting an appropriate delivery time and delivery route may significantly impact delivery efficiency, and accordingly additional innovation is needed to enable autonomous vehicles to efficiently deliver items to various locations.